Power Rangers Defenders of Justice:Dino Thunder
by Super Shadowhenshin
Summary: Adam Park thought his job at Reefside would be laidback, but that was shattered by the arrival of three students and three powerful Gems. Adam Park must mentor a new team of Rangers as they duel against Mesogog. Trailing behind the Rangers is the tragic warrior named David Cooper who is on his own quest for redemption.(Will feature the return of many different heroes and villains.)
1. Arrival of the Trio of Troubled Teens

_How many wishes were placed on the star that raced across the sky on that thick summer night? How many people put their hearts into the fire that ran across the sky? Could they have possibly known the truth hidden within the false star? Was it possible to determine that the shift of red was falling like an angel cast to hell?_

* * *

Conner Mcknight was on the soccer field again. The grass tore under his feet as he rushed towards the checkered ball. His cleats hit the ball at full speed, sending it flying through the air before crashing into the net.

"That's crazy!" Conner's short, blond haired friend, Brian, said with wide eyes. "That's

the twelfth goal you made in a row!"

"What can I say?" Conner said with a smile, "I've got mad soccer skills."

"You have mad truancy skills as well." An icy voice said from behind the two teens. Brain screamed as his eyes locked on the brown haired monster with a round face and almond eyes.

"Principal Randall …" Conner mumbled, "I can explain."

"Save it." She said in a bored voice, "Just do me one favor Mcknight, next time you choose to play soccer instead of coming to class, don't play on school property." Conner flushed crimson as he was led back inside the building and told to wait in Principal Randall 's office while she handled Brian. Brian was off the hook, mostly because Principal Randall didn't hate his guts.

Conner sighed, he didn't know what her deal was. Rumor had it her fiancee died a week before their wedding, but Conner was starting to get the suspicion she killed him herself. She had the look of a killer, it was something in the way her eyes moved duly around the room, or maybe it was the sharp stare she would constantly stab into you.

"I don't know if your last school was tolerant towards this sort of behavior." Principal Randall said after she returned and rooted herself into an overstuffed office chair, "But here at Reefside High, we aren't." Conner looked away from her fierce eyes and instead noticed the way the pale fluorescent lights reflected her bronze name tag. _Sabrina Randall_ , Conner read silently to himself, he wondered if anyone actually called her Sabrina, or if she was strictly a just a Principle to everyone in her life.

Conner nodded, he didn't have much else to do really. He could plead for his life, but he didn't really feel like he was on the outside at least, on some deep level, he felt like he was in the heart of a lion's den.

"I'd like to inform you that'll be contacting your mother."

"My aunt." Conner corrected with an annoyed tone.

"Yes… whomever it may be." Principal Randall signed and stood up from her desk. She paced around the room, rolling her eyes across the various pictures that lined the walls. "Let's have a brief discussion about potential." Principal Randall said in a slimy voice. "All humans are inherently born with a certain level of potential." Principal Randall narrowed her eyes at Conner, "You, Mcknight, have more potential than you ever realized. You could be whatever you want, but only if you learn how to channel that potential."

Conner tried to maintain eye contact with the cold woman, but he found it nearly impossible. Something about her strange potent stare struck so much fear inside him that he could only gaze past the side of her head. "Shouldn't you be disciplining me?" Conner asked.

"Ah, yes." Principal Randall said with glimmering eyes. "I was just getting to that."

Principal Randall slid over her desk and collected a paper from within its depths. She handed the paper to Conner. It was a consent form.

"What's this for?" Conner asked.

"A new program we're developing." She explained in a sneaky tone, "A personality development class, it's designed to give you character through physical and psychological training."

"So it's some kind of JROTC?" Conner asked.

"No." Principal Randall said, "This is something more _personal_."

"What if I don't sign this?" Conner asked in a concerned voice. His brain tried to conjure up what sort of class would produce a smile like that from a lady such as Principal Randall . The idea made him shiver.

"You'll face expulsion." She said in a rather dull tone. She sat back down at her desk, leaning back and watching the sweat collect on Conner's face.

Conner weighed his options. If he got booted out his aunt would probably kill him. On that same note, Principal Randall would probably kill him as well. He sighed, figuring he might have some hope of escaping Principal Randall 's wrath. He signed the paper.

Principal Randall grew a very venomous grin. "I'm glad to see you've found reason. Class will start next Monday."

* * *

Ethan James was on the verge of crying. He helplessly held his hands over his face as Principal Randall shot knives through his skin with her sharp black eyes. He tried to melt into his seat, or hopefully skip that portion of the hydrologic cycle and just evaporate. Anything to escape her wrath.

"Let me get this straight." She said in a demanding voice, "You hacked into our system and changed your grade?"

"Y-yes ma'am…" Ethan mumbled. He wiped a bead of sweat away from his forehead. It shined against his skin under the artificial light.

"From an A- to an A+ none the less." Principal Randall uttered a shrill laugh, it sounded akin to a dying animal. "That's one of the ridiculous cases I've ever seen!"

Ethan felt his face growing extremely hot. He knew his actions were wrong, but that didn't affect the reason he did them.

Ethan's father was a computer programmer for INET, a head supervisor for the Florida division. A man like that expected nothing but the same from his own flesh and blood. People like that didn't get A-'s

"Normally someone in your situation would face immediate expulsion." Principal Randall explained. "But after considering your intellect and value to our programs here at Reefside High, I'll cut you a break."

"What are you going to do?" Ethan asked but immediately winced. He hadn't considered that she might not have anything planned, and him asking might give her a cruel idea.

Principal Randall reached into her desk and drew a piece of paper. She handed the paper to Ethan, a thin smile on her face. "We're going to transfer you to a new program we're developing."

"Alright…" Ethan said in a soft voice.

Ethan signed the paper and handed it back to Principal Randall . "Thank you." She said with a grin, "I figured you wouldn't be much trouble."

* * *

Thirty-seven unexcused absences." Principal Randall said to Kira Ford. "What are you doing that's more important than school."

"It's not like I do a lot when I show up." Kira shot back. The teenage girl threw her feet onto Principal Randall 's desk, her combat boots clanked against the oak, causing dirt to crumble over her papers.

"Your utter lack of respect is repulsing." Principal Randall said with a scowl.

"Your lack of understanding is repulsing." Kira said, "Maybe if you designed the curriculum to be more exciting I'd bother to show up."

Principal Randall 's cheeks turned a bright red. "So tell me." She said in an acidic voice. "How is Randy doing? Has his decision to leave on the third trimester of his senior year worked out for him?"

Kira bit back to urge to slap the Principal across the face, but she kept her cool.

"Look, I'm going to cut you a deal." Principal Randall said in a serious tone, "Since I haven't finished working through your boyfriend's paperwork I'm not in the mood to add yours." Principal Randall offered Kira a paper. "Sign up for this class and you can stay at school here."

Kira was fuming. Principal Randall had this whole thing planned out. She knew Kira wouldn't agree to sign her shitty paper, so when she didn't they'd just boot her out. She didn't even bother reading it, she just scribbled her name on the line.

"Interesting choice." Principal Randall said, "I'll see you Monday."

* * *

Ethan carefully opened the door to his living room. He moved swiftly through the halls and took a deep breath when he realized the place seemed empty. He then stumbled into this room, that was when he noticed his father sitting on the bed. Ethan's father was a very stern looking man. His general facial structure was similar to Ethan, but the stress of his job left him with a very wrinkled complexion.

"Your principal called." Ethan's father said in a strained voice.

"Yeah?" Ethan asked weakly. The look on his father's face said it all. There was a deep sense of disappointment. It was enough to make Ethan feel like crying.

"I can't have my own son pulling stunts like that." There was a sense of finality in his father's voice. "Give me your Gameboy, and you won't be allowed to use your computer for a month."

Ethan handed his tech over. It wasn't worth fighting for, especially with his father.

After his dad left Ethan slumped across his bed and gazed at the ceiling. He felt strange, like a storm, was over the horizon. He could feel the electricity in the air, it threatened to ignite the world around him and create a swirling inferno.

* * *

Kira walked out of the grocery store with a plastic bag in her hand. It contained simple stuff, eggs,bread, and a pack of cigarettes. She moved with great haste, Randy got temperamental when she was home too late.

She was already at her car door when the strange man stopped her. He approached with a calm sort of panic, he was dressed in a polo shirt with black slacks. The standard Florida heat was beating down on him, causing his sand-colored hair to stick to his forehead.

"I'm sorry to bother you." The man said in a very courteous way, "But I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the closest bar."

"Yeah." Kira said she pointed south, "There's a small joint right off Main Street." That was Randy's favorite place to hang around so she figured it was alright.

The man smiled, "Thank you very much," He said and walked away.

Kira watched him, he was certainly a curiosity. First, he was a newcomer, which was something Reefside rarely got. Secondly, he carried a strange aura around him, it was like a cloak that hung around his figure. He mounted a rather expensive looking, high-tech motorcycle and drove off.

Kira entered her car and rushed home. She was already late.

* * *

Conner Mcknight was moving walking along the empty sidewalk. His hands were resting neatly in his pockets and his eyes were directed towards the ground. He didn't exactly feel the best, but he'd been worse. He was kind of stuck on that strange island nestled between okay and not,

He felt strangely discontent with his life, a feeling which had steadily begun to blossom in his chest since he moved to Reefside. He didn't really understand this feeling, especially when considering the conditions he faced with his father.

Conner's father wasn't a bad guy, that was one thing he tried to stress to every single family member that tried to barrage him with apologies and hugs. His dad was simply troubled. The time he spent in the military left him shaky and unstable. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, most people called it.

It was like he'd caught a strange bug in foreign lands, the bug nestled itself in his brain and left him screaming in the middle of the night because he swore he heard the faint rustle of enemy boots treading across the dirt…

To cope with that he took to drinking. That wasn't an uncommon thing to do for people in his situation, and Conner knew he was lucky that his father wasn't a mean drunk. The problem didn't directly come from his father's drinking, more so the fact that it drained their income and prevented him from gaining any sort of stable job.

It was in this constant state of anxiety that Conner found he was most calm in. Back then he had an enemy, something he could pin all of his troubles on. Alcohol had been Conner's biggest rival, and their duel had been ongoing for five long years. Now his father was three states away and Conner found himself trapped within the confines of a gray reality.

The sun was quickly setting, which only managed to remind Conner that he spent his entire day walking around aimlessly. He quickly turned to rush home, but when he slide along the bottom of his heel he quickly found himself bashing into another human.

The person he bumped into was a boy with short black hair. The boy tumbled over, landed on his backside and began to swear in a jarred voice.

"Dude I'm so sorry." Conner spat out while trying to stomach the embarrassment that was digging into his body.

"It's fine." The boy said with a sympathetic smile, his reaction actually shocked Conner because it implied that _he_ was more to blame then Conner was. The boy stood up, brushed the dust off his white flannel and quickly went his own way.

* * *

A figure cloaked in a green hoodie moved through the emptying street. Reefside had a tendency to clear out not long after eight o'clock. This made scouting conditions very favorable. The cloaked figure stood in an alley thaHt stood adjacent to a shady looking building that had recently been harboring strange energy signals.

A truck with tinted windows carefully pulled in next to the building. This caused the figure to raise an eyebrow. Creatures in bulking trench coats carried cardboard boxes out of the truck and into the building. The boy swore aloud, he wished he had the chance to see inside them.

The figure moved in for a closer investigation. He slid against the side of the truck, luckily for him he could hear the driver talking from the other side of the truck.

"If Zeltrax doesn't get those Sigma Gems soon Mesogog is gonna kill him."

"I know." A rough sounding voice said, "God forbid he sends anyone competent on that mission."

"My bet is that Galvidi will take his place." The other voice suggested.

"That would be nice, least he has some proper experience."

The truck roared to life and the figure took that as his cue to descend back into the darkness.

* * *

Ethan came in early Monday morning. He figured being studious would be his first step towards winning his new teacher found that he was mourning the recent loss of his Gameboy. It allowed him to momentarily distract himself from the everyday stress of being an honor roll student.

A brown haired boy in a red t-shirt came in next. His hair flopped around and he jumped into his seat. Ethan recognized him as Conner, one of the dime-a-dozen jocks that floated around the school.

Conner didn't seem interested in Ethan, which was actually a relief. Ethan might not have been the target of many bullies, but he wasn't interested in gaining any.

"I heard you changed your grade." Conner said with a smirk, "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah." Ethan said shyly, "I guess so."

"You play games?" Conner asked the question seemed out of nowhere considering Ethan's current situation,"Have you played Halo 2 yet?"

"I don't really play X-BOX that much, but I've tried it." Ethan said rashly, "It was good, though." He quickly added.

The teacher strolled into the room moments before the bell. He was a seemingly young man, his dark brown hair gave the slightest hints of curls and he was clad in a brown suit with elbow patches.

"Look's like is a no show." The man said under his breath, "Nevertheless, I guess I should introduce myself. You can call me , and I'll be your teacher for the next few months."

"Now-" He began to say, but before he could stutter his next words a blonde haired girl with a leather jacket and thick eyeliner busted in the room. " ." said, "Please take a seat."

, also known as Kira, sat down on the opposite end of the room. She slumped her head down as if trying to sleep. Mr. Park watched her with the corner of his eye and continued his speech. "You were sent here as a last chance, meaning they would have just thrown you away if _I_ wasn't here." He looked at the teen with a very serious gaze. "Don't forget that."

He picked a folder off his desk and examined its contents. "I was given a strict list of activities and guidelines for you to follow throughout this year," He stopped his speech to thoughtlessly throw the folder in the trash, "But I think I understand teenagers a little more than Principal Randall."

"So what are we going to do here?" Ethan asked.

"Well, that's entirely up to you," said. "If you can manage to behave yourself I think we can have a lot of fun here," He then glanced again at Kira, who actually managed to lift her head above her shoulders.

"With that aside." explained with a charming, "I'm here in your best interest so if we can all get along I think this can really work out."

* * *

The final bell rang out across the high school and led out a relieved sigh. In all his years as a high schooler, he hadn't ever imagined it would be this hard. The students were annoying and unbearable, and those weren't even the ones he was teaching.

He loosed his tie and slumped down in his chair, and looked over his notes. His students were promising, though he was a little bummed that he only got three.

He was glad to making a difference in the youth, it was something he wished he could have received during his high school years. He'd been so concerned with his _other_ activities he hadn't gotten the chance to experience the youth he'd been gifted with. He wanted to make sure this fate wasn't shared by the next generation.

 **A/N: This is something I've been working on for awhile now, the reason I hadn't posted it yet had to do with the fact I haven't finished Thunder Squadron yet, and some plot points float into this story. I don't have the motivation to work on Thunder Squadron at this moment and I feel like I won't for a while, so I have decided to post some of this story just so I'm not keeping anyone waiting.**


	2. Arrival of David Cooper

David Cooper drove his motorcycle past the large sign that proclaimed **WELCOME TO REEFSIDE**. From what he'd read the town seemed pretty quiet, which would make his job a little easier.

He cruised down the streets while gazing at the screen on his bike, it hadn't detected any strange signals yet. He felt pretty content to be away from California for the time being, things had gotten pretty strange out there. It wasn't the monsters attacks he was escaping, he actually found those rather comforting.

He was running from _her_ , the face he saw in the murky midnight of his dreams. The girl with the soft face and curved lips. The youthful child of the sun that would give anything for David Cooper. She had thrown herself on the slab and offered her body to the god of unrequited love. David had used her to gain revenge against a man that didn't even deserve it. She had allowed him to synthesize her into a resource, and he had done so heartlessly.

She was dead now, and David Cooper couldn't let himself forget that.

David pulled into a bar he had been directed to by a blonde haired teenager and carefully walked inside. The sight was strange to him, despite being twenty-five he hadn't ever been inside one before.

Smoke drifted in the air as he took a seat in one of the side booths. He opened a book and proceeded to pretend to read it. Behind him, two men sat together while sipping on their beers. One of the men spoke with in excited voice, "I heard they fired the entire staff!"

"I don't think they were fired." The other man said.

"Why not?"

"My neighbor was a scientist at ," The man explained, "He went to work that day and just didn't come back. All of the stuff is still in his house, nobody's came to pick it up."

"Well, what do you think happened?" The man asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"I think they were killed. The government hasn't been the same since those monsters showed up in Angel Grove, nobody knows just what to do."

David considered what the man said, it was pretty true actually. He thought back to Alphabet Soup, a mysterious government run organization that was developing technologically advanced weapons. The Silver Guardians had been working closely with the government for a period of time, which worked out fairly well until a member of Alphabet Soup dubbed "Dr.X" went rogue and tried to destroy all life in the universe. After that, things were pretty sour between the two groups.

David watched as a man draped in a baggy coat stumbled out of the bar. There was something strange about the way he swayed his body. He didn't quite seem drunk, more incoherent than anything else, like a sleepwalker.

David followed the man outside of the bar and into the daylight. The man didn't seem to have any sense of where he was going, his feet moved drunkenly across the ground. David had enough of the man's attitude. "Hey!" He called to the man.

The man whipped around, his blank eyes gazed at David indifferently. He opened his mouth as if to speak but only a hiss escaped his lips. In an event that would have scared anyone but David, the man's body began to melt. His form shifted into a strange reptilian creature with yellow eyes.

David dodged as the creature lunged at him. David thought back to the device on his motorcycle, having it now would do him some good, but that was too late. David slammed the back of his fist into the small of the creature's back, knocking it off balance and sending it tumbling forward. David then drew his gun and fired into the creature. The first few bullets pounded into it's back, but David got lucky as the third shot went into its head. The creature fell to the ground.

David looked around and fled.

 **A/N: The first few chapters of this story will be paired with these smaller chapters that follow David Cooper. They will be noticeably shorter because he doesn't have as much to do. This will be similar to the Dragon Knight "Interludes" in Ninjetti Force. Speaking of Ninjetti Force David Cooper is a character that originates from that story, if you want to know more about his character he is introduced in the chapter "Golden Flare"**


	3. Discovery of the Dino Gems

Kira awoke with the bulky arm of her boyfriend wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she lifted herself up, he seemed peaceful when he slept, his stubble shined in the morning light as he snored softly.

Kira moved to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She had two hours to prepare for school, knowing that gave her some sense of relaxation, she preferred to live with time to spare.

By the time she left the shower Randy was already cooking breakfast. The eggs sizzled on the stove as he took a drag off his cigarette. He turned to Kira and smiled, she was still dressed in her undergarments, but seeing a smile like that make her feel like a princess.

Randy cracked another egg and prepared to plop it into the pan, but gravity got the best of him and sent the egg crashing to the ground. Kira's heart stopped as she watched the egg fall, things weren't going to go as smoothly as she thought.

"Goddamnit!" Randy screamed as he threw a metal spatula across the room. It hit the wall with enough force to make Kira jump. Randy yelled incoherently for a few moments before simply throwing the whole pan on the ground, causing the floor to be covered with uncooked eggs.

"I'm going to work," Randy said with a cold voice and stepped out of the kitchen.

"Okay…" Kira said weakly, she watched as he opened their front door, "I love you…"

The door slammed without a reply. She sighed as she set about cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

Mr. Park stood outside of his car, he locked it as he turned towards the school. One thing he hadn't considered about being a teacher was how early you needed to get out. He was still half asleep.

"Mr. Park!" A voice exclaimed. Mr. Park turned around to see an Asian boy dressed in a green hoodie. "Can we talk for a few moments?"

"Sure." said, "Want to talk in my classroom? We can get breakfast before the other students are allowed in."

"I'm sorry, that won't work." The boy said nervously. "I don't go to school here."

Mr. Park raised his eyebrows. "How do you know my name then?"

The boy was very noticeably sweating. "Well, you see Billy came to me and asked me to-."

"Wait," said, "Billy sent you?" Mr. Park resisted the urge to run away from this strange boy. Mr. Park knew what was coming, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah," The boy admitted, "I'm kinda like his student- or at least I was."

Mr. Park sighed, "What does Billy want?"

"Something's coming, it might already be here." The boy reached into his book bag and drew a metal suitcase, "We need to use these to fight back."

"Why me, though?" Mr. Park asked, "I'm sure there are about a million other people who can do this."

"Do you still have your Zeo Sub-Crystal?" The boy asked.

"Yeah?" Mr. Park replied.

"Good." The boy said, "I'll take you to the lab."

looked at the school before following the boy, he'd have to call for a sub. The school would be mad at him, but Mr. Park guessed he had more important things to do.

* * *

Conner, Ethan, and Kira exited 's classroom. "I can't believe he bailed," Ethan said in a strangely disappointed voice.

"I know." Conner agreed. He looked at the other two students with a nervous expression, "Hey… do you guys wanna hang out of a bit?"

"Sure!" Ethan exclaimed, "I know a really good cyber cafe that just opened up."

The two boys looked at Kira. She seemed distressed, and her cheeks flushed red. "Yeah… I mean sure I can. Just for a little, though."

The three of them headed down to the cyber cafe. The place seemed to be doing pretty well, a wave of young teens had rushed every available computer and was playing miscellaneous games. Conner and Ethan watched a group of boys dominating Halo 2 on a large T.V in the corner of the cafe.

"Not your cup of tea?" A female behind the desk asked Kira.

Kira looked at the girl, she didn't know how to reply. The woman was probably in her early thirties, her long red hair and glasses gave her a certain sense of professionalism that Kira didn't quite know how to explain.

"Anyway." The woman said with a grin, "I'm Hayley Ziktor, I run this place."

"Nice," Kira said.

A green clad Asian boy suddenly appeared from a storage room behind the main desk, he turned to Haley with a frown on his face. "We're having a bit of a problem and we need you to check it out."

"Yeah, sure." She said in a calm voice, she then turned to Kira and grinned, "Anyway, have fun, I'm sure you'll find something that suits you here."

Kira looked around, while she had her brief introduction to Conner and Ethan had run off towards the Xbox, leaving her alone in the strange place. She figured she should go home, Randy was probably waiting for her. She was about to depart, but then her eyes caught the musical instruments that lay in one of the corners of the cafe.

She quickly rushed over, running her fingers across the yellow electric guitar. Another girl stood next to the drums, she was thin with short brown hair fashioned into a pixie cut with red highlights. "Can you play that?" The girl asked Kira.

Kira flushed a bit, "Yeah, but I'm not amazing or anything."

"That's great!" The girl exclaimed. "I've been thinking about starting a band, maybe we could work together."

"Maybe…" Kira said the idea excited her, but she didn't know if her skills were actually that good. "I can sing too." She added in an attempt to help her inner insecurity.

"Even better!" The girl said. Her body seemed to radiate excitement, her chalk white cheeks began to glow in the middle and her entire posture was charged with electricity. "I'm Faith by the way." She told Kira.

"Kira," Kira said awkwardly.

"Hey." Conner said as he appeared from seemingly nowhere, "Oh…" He said as his widened eyes make contact with Faith, "Who's your friend here."

"Leaving…" Faith said and slid away.

"It's getting kinda late." Ethan said, "Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

It took Kira a few moments to realize he was talking to her. "Yeah sure." She said. She looked at the clock and felt her stomach twist, Randy wasn't going to be happy.

It was at that moment that things took a strange turn. In one explosion the life of Kira Ford was unresectability thrust towards a new destiny. The impossible creatures flooded in through the broken door. They were like something from a nightmare, Kira knew that creatures beyond explanation existed, but she never expected to see them in person.

One of the creatures was clad in black armor. He glared at the three teens, who were motionless as everyone else fled. The other figure was a bird-like human who carried a thin barreled shotgun, the rest of posse was composed of strange black bipedal reptiles with patchy armored skin.

Hayley stepped out of the storage room and her eyes instantly widened. "Cameron, we have a problem!"

The reptile soldiers sprang into action. They charged at the three teens, but before they could make any physical contact the green clad boy jumped in front of them. He armed a thin blade and sliced it into the creatures, generating a wave of sparks.

"We have to get the Gems _and_ the kids out of here," Cameron said.

"Hey," Conner said, "You can't be _that_ much older than me."

To add to the collection of strange events the teens watched as stepped out of the storage room. He locked eyes with the teens and sighed, "My job isn't getting any easier.

"Give up the Sigma Gems and nobody will be harmed." The black armored warrior said in a metallic voice.

"Like you guys ever actually mean that." Mr. Park said and leaped over the counter. He then grabbed Ethan and Kira while rushing out of the Cafe. Conner didn't need to be instructed to know he should probably follow suit.

Despite Cameron's best efforts the villains followed the group outside of the Cafe. The bird creature fired at the four fleeing humans. The blast sent them all flying forward, causing the metal suitcase in Mr. Park's hand to fall from his grip and crash to the ground. The lock on the suitcase broke and sent its contents clanking against the concrete. Three color Gems gleamed in the evening sun.

"The Sigma Gems." The armored figure proclaimed. "Tyrannodrones, get them!"

The Tyrannodrones began to circle the teens and Mr. Park. The humans were still a bit startled, and the strange reptiles didn't seem to be helping.

Conner felt panic setting in. This was just like the monsters attack seen all around California. He'd heard all about them, seen them on the news, but he hadn't ever expected to get caught up in one. That sort of thing didn't happen around here, it didn't happen at Reefside.

The three Gems began to suddenly glow. They pulsed with a blinding light before flying through the air. The armored villain watched with distaste as the Gems flew into the hands of the three teens.

The Gems began to glow even brighter as they seemed to momentarily melt into the teen's skin. Each of the teen's flashed the color of the Gems. Conner flashed red, Ethan flashed blue, and Kira flashed yellow.

The Tyrannodrones flooded around the teens. The first of the monsters charged at Conner, but he quickly evaded, slightly _too_ quickly. He noticed this advancement with a strange sense of amazement. He moved again, finding he had the ability to move faster than the eye could see. The oncoming Tyrannodrones seemed to be moving at the pace of a turtle, so intercepting its attacks became child's play.

Two Tyrannodrones tried to assault Ethan, the youth held up his hands defensively as he prepared himself for the attack. The creatures made contact with his skin, but he barely felt it, instead he noticed that the skin on his forearms had changed to a scaly blue texture.

Kira watched all of this with wide eyes. She didn't know what to do, Conner and Ethan had somehow gone all superhero and she was left in the dust. She found there was only one thing she had left to do, so she did it. Kira screamed with all of her might. Soundwaves flew from her mouth and struck the Tyrannodrones, sending all of them off their feet.

"The Sigma Gems have merged with humans…" The dark armored figure said bitterly. "Mesogog won't like this…" With that, the group of strange creatures teleported away.

Mr. Park met with his shocked students. They all gazed at him with horrified eyes, "First thing's first," Mr. Park said to his students in a soft voice, "I'm sorry you got dragged into this." He took a deep breath and tried to force a convincing smile, "Second, I'm glad it happened to people I can trust."

Mr. Park led his student back into Haley's Cafe and into the storage room, which was hardly a storage room after all. It was actually a hallway that led them down into a strange looking rock fortress.

"Wow,I didn't know Mr. Park was Batman," Conner said excitedly.

"Mr. Park is hardly Batman." Haley said with a grin, "This is my actually _my_ base, Mr. Park is just borrowing it."

Cameron smiled at the three teens, "What do you think?"

"It's way too cool," Ethan admitted.

"It's like something from a Science Fiction movie," Conner said.

"It's alright," Kira muttered.

Mr. Park took a step closer to his students. His eyes were filled with a strange light. "You saw a taste of what's out there, and it's only going to get worse. I'm glad we got lucky this time, but that might not happen again. After school tomorrow you'll report back here and I'll explain more of what's going on, but for now you need to rest."

* * *

Kira dropped the two other teens home, by then the moon was already overhead. She rushed home, feeling fatigue rush up around her. She slid into her home, Randy was waiting for her on the couch. His face was blank as he glared at her.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I was at the Cybercafe with some friends from school," Kira explained. "I'm sorry I was out so late…"

"What friends?" Randy's voice was calm, but Kira could feel the venom inside of it.

"Conner Mcknight and Ethan James." She said in a very meek voice.

Randy stood up, his eyes were narrow and fierce, "I don't want you around those idiots anymore. Ethan James is a freak, and Mcknight is a…" Randy seemed more aggressive than ever, "He's trash! If you hang out with him again you'll regret it!" Randy stomped off into their bedroom. Kira didn't follow, and she soon found herself asleep on their couch.

* * *

Mr. Park stood with Cameron and Haley inside the secret base. Cameron and Haley were working on the next phase of the project, they needed it to be ready if they had any hopes of getting a step ahead of their enemy.

"So this is it." Mr. Park said softly.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked. She lifted her welding mask over her head to make eye contact with the teacher.

"This is Billy's dream team. He put all of us together because he knew we'd be the best for the job."

Hayley shrugged, "I hadn't really thought about, but I guess so. So far this has just been another job."

"This is _just_ another job?" Mr. Park asked.

"I use to work for NASADA, you should see what they've been cooking up lately."

"We're almost done," Cameron said with a faint grin.

"I hope this is worth it." Mr. Park mumbled. He thought back to the sacrifice he made earlier. He used almost all of the energy left in his Zeo Sub-Crystal to power the Dino Gems. Sure the Crystal would eventually regain its power, but until that happened he'd have to lay low. All he could really do is hope that whatever hid in the shadows continued to do so.

 **A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm still writing, I'm just stuck between school and my job so I don't have a lot of time for editing. My current employers have decided to cut my hours, though, so I'll be able to work on getting more out.**


	4. Discovery of the Secret Compound

David Cooper watched from the shadows as the three teens fused with the Dino Gems. This might develop into a problem for him later down the line, but he couldn't bother himself with that for the time being, he had more important things to care about.

Those other entities that engaged the teenagers, they seemed to be the real enemy. He'd need to handle them as soon as possible. He just didn't know where to find them. That is why David Cooper spent all night driving through every ally he could. He was looking for some kind of secret entrance, somewhere he could slide into the enemy's base.

The Riotroopers wouldn't be operational for another week at least, so David took it upon himself to try and disengage the monsters before they were needed. It was through this thorough search of the city that allowed David to find the secret compound.

The entrance had been built into a long abandoned phone booth. When David entered the claustrophobic space he had been met by a strange sight. The keypad didn't display numbers, instead, it was simply the alphabet in bronze letters. The next move seemed automatic to the hero. He pressed in A-B-C. The wall in the far corner opened to reveal a hidden chamber.

David should have brought his gear, he realized this as he descended deeper into the musty compound. The air was chilly, not enough to cause his breath to smoke, but enough to seep into his bones and leave the hero strange and shaky.

The concrete stairs gave way to a dimly lit hallway. There seemed to be some recent human activity in the compound. Half eaten cans would occasionally pop up, and the entire place smelled like sweat and filth.

David continued down the narrow path. He could tell what this place was already, it was a former Alphabet Soup compound. They were hidden all over America, creating the biggest and best technology money could buy. Every so often something would go wrong inside the compounds and force them to evacuate. David just wondered what.

"He-help me…" A man said as he limped out from a closet. His lab coat was drenched in blood, and his left leg was nothing but a slab of raw meat.

David rushed over to the man and helped him stabilize himself. "What happened here?' David asked.

"Dr-Dr.N…" The man muttered.

 _Dr.N_ David thought back to his basic debriefing over all major Alphabet Soup personnel. "Dr.N is dead."

"Not dead…" The scientist said, " _Changed._ " The man quickly died in David's arms. The hero set him down and moved further into the lab. Whatever attacked the scientist, whether it was Dr.N or not, seemed to have left.

David approached a monitor that was buried deep inside of one of the side room. David powered it on and examined the data it contained. It seemed that Dr.N _hadn't_ killed himself, he had used himself for the final part of his genetic experiments.

There were records indicating that other people were involved with this final experiment, but David couldn't find any names. Only one consistent theme kept appearing in the files, and that was the continued mention of an organization called MercerCo.

MercerCo. was still a functioning cooperation, it was a pharmaceutical company that had its roots heavily ingrained in Reefside. He wasn't sure how much they were involved in Alphabet Soup, for all he knew they were simply selling him the supplies.

That is what David intended to find out.

 **A/N: Another short trip with David Cooper, I really didn't realize how short these were until now.**


	5. Transform:Dino Rangers

Conner Mcknight strolled into his kitchen. His aunt had already left for work, and the entire house was utterly silent. Conner avoided making too much noise, he knew that every movement he made was amplified by the silence.

Conner dove into the refrigerator, shoving his entire arm in until he felt the familiar texture of cold glass against his fingers. Conner withdrew the clear liquid and took a swig, feeling the burn rush down his throat and settle in his stomach. Conner threw on some clothes, taking a few more drinks as he got ready for the bus to arrive.

The bus arrived at Conner's door and he stumbled out to get inside. He felt his insides churning but he tried to keep it all down. The wheels on the bus rolled round' and round'. It was all very disorientating to Conner, who felt like _he_ was spinning.

By the time he got off the bus he felt worse than ever. His insides were churning and everything was appearing in sudden flashes. One flash and he was outside, by the next one he was wandering through the hallways. By the third he was on his side, vomit filled his mouth and everything spun. He then proceeded to black out entirely.

* * *

Ethan and Kira sat in Mr. Park's classroom. When he entered the room he carried a strained expression on his face. "I was hoping we could have a group demonstration of your newest tools, but it looks like Conner got sent home early."

"How about after school then?" Ethan asked. The idea of new "tools" seemed to energize him.

"If we can get Conner." Mr. Park said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go," Kira said in a meek voice.

"Why not?" Mr. Park asked.

Kira's face flushed red. The sound of Randy's screaming voice echoed in her head. "I have some other stuff going on…" She said rashly.

Mr. Park raised an eyebrow but quickly dismissed it. "I guess we'll just have to put it on hold for a bit."

* * *

When Conner came to he found he was back in his own bed. He figured the whole affair was some bad dream or something, but as he was hit with another wave of vertigo the reality of the situation finally hit him. He slumped down, still nauseous and confused.

His aunt watched him from the doorframe, she carried a look of distant shame as Conner tried to fight the pounding in his head. After a few moments she left, leaving Conner alone with his own thoughts.

It was then that his ears became aware of the piercing scream. It was shrill and horrifying, almost terrifying enough to sober Conner up.

The teen then found himself moving on his own. His feet hit the ground and before he could think about what he was doing he was already crawling out the window. Using above average speed Conner rushed to the noise.

A young girl struggled against a posse of Tyrannodrones being led by the bird monster from before. The bird monster ran his taloned finger against the young girl's face. "Your genetics are perfect," The bird sang, "Mesogog will enjoy tearing you apart…"

"Hey, Bird brain!" Conner yelled, "Why are you picking on a little girl? Afraid of getting your ass beat?"

"You again…" The bird creature spat. "You teenagers sure have some attitude."

The Tyrannodrones charged at Conner, despite the fear and rush of adrenaline Conner found himself weirdly calm. The first Tyrannodrones jumped at Conner, but he was moving too fast. He became a blur of motion that reappeared behind the grunt. He slammed his fist into the creature, which caused it to lose balance and stumble down.

The Tyrannodrones were in disarray, Conner realized this was his only opportunity. He charged at full speed. Everything became a slowly turning blur as he charged at the villain. He grabbed the girl before Bird brain could react. The two human's jumped into the air, zooming right over the monster's head. Conner felt like a superhero, it was one of the most exhilarating moments of his life.

Everything was fine until he landed.

The two of them hit the ground hard. The dirt slid from under Conner's feet as they both spun across the ground. It was like being in a car wreck, the two of them were thrown around wildly, skipping like a stone across the water.

Conner groaned as he tried to regain himself, the universe was spinning and he felt the warm sick feeling of blood on his head and chest. He panicked, running his hands across every part of his body, searching for an injury. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, he looked down with a disgusted feeling in his chest.

The blood wasn't his.

The girl Conner had tried to save lay motionless against the concrete. Blood poured from her skull, forming a pool around her, it might as well have been a halo because the first martyr of Reefside had just been created.

Ethan suddenly jumped to the scene, following behind him was Mr. looked at the girl, then looked at Conner, there was a noticeable scowl on his face. "We'll sort this out later." He told the teen.

Ethan tried his best to fight off the Tyrannodrones. The antisocial teen lacked even basic martial arts skills, but he used his Dino Gem's powers to the best of his abilities. He knocked down several Tyrannodrones while being aided by Mr. Park.

"Conner, we could use some help," Ethan said.

Conner wanted to help them, he wanted to do _some_ good, but his legs were frozen to the ground. He felt like a statue created from cold stone. The sight of the girl still filled his head, blood leaked from her nose and her head resembled a busted watermelon.

"You all are so pathetic…" Bird brain spat and fired his gun. The scattershot blast hit the ground a few feet away from Mr. Park and Ethan's feet, sending the two flying back.

The bird villain approached the two fallen warriors. Conner tried to stand and aid, but all he could manage to do was stumble forward and throw up.

Bird brain cocked his shotgun. His beaked mouth formed a crude grin. He aimed it at Ethan's head. "I'll be taking your Dino Gem." He said smugly.

Bird brain suddenly found himself thrown forward. His body hit the ground with a loud thud as a female dressed in camo pants, a white shirt, and combat boots approached.

"It's nice of you to show up," Mr. Park said.

"Don't mention it," Kira said, she seemed to be struggling to stay smug, something was clearly bugging her.

Mr. Park dug into his pocket and withdrew three wrist devices. He handed the first two to Ethan and Kira. "These are designed to sync with your Dino Gems."

To the Ranger's surprise, the Gems melted into the devices. The devices began to glow for a few moments, but they quickly grew faceplates. Kira's faceplate was yellow and resembled a Pterodactyl head, Ethan's was blue and resembled a Triceratops head.

Mr. Park held the last device out to Conner. "I understand you have a lot to deal with right now, but you'll have to push it aside for just a moment. We need you."

Conner used all of his strength to take the device. It melted into his Dino Gem and formed a Tyrannosaurus head.

The three teen's all stood together as Bird brain approached with his Tyrannodrone posse. "Ready to surrender?"

"These are your Dino Morphers, you can use them to transform into powerful heroes." Mr. Park called out.

The three teens found themselves overcome by the powerful energy. It filled them with a strength they've never felt before. They opened the mouth that attached to the top of their Morphers. "Dino Thunder!" They all screamed in unison, then they brought the Morphers close to their chest and pressed a red button on their Morphers. The button caused the mouthpiece to close. This caused their bodies to glow with a strange aura, "Power Up!"

The three teens were suddenly transformed. They were no longer just normal teenagers, each one of them was wrapped in a colored armor. Ethan's armor was blue and had a helmet that resembled a Triceratops, while Kira's armor was yellow, with a skirt and a helmet resembling a pterodactyl, and Conner's armor was red and had a helmet that resembled a T-Rex. Each set of armor had white jagged diamonds that ran along the sides and an emblem resembling a raptor foot on their chests.

"Red Dino Ranger!" Conner called.

"Blue Dino Ranger!" Ethan called.

"Yellow Dino Ranger!" Kira called.

The three teens took a defensive stance. "We are, Power Rangers Dino Thunder!"

"Power Ranger?" Bird brain asked, "That's new." The monster aimed his shotgun and fired at the three Rangers.

The Blue Ranger blocked the blast with a giant shield that was fashioned to resemble a triceratops. The Yellow Ranger followed, she carried twin daggers that had hilts that resembled pterodactyl heads, she used the daggers to slice into the Tyrannodrones, making way for the Red Ranger as he rushed towards Bird brain.

The Red Ranger slashed with a staff that had a T-Rex head on the end. The staff hit against the monster, causing sparks to fly from his body.

"I don't care what you humans are, you won't interfere with the Mesogog's plan." Bird brain spat.

The Red Ranger twirled his staff with powerful precision, causing wave after wave of sparks to fly from the monster's body. "Just shut up." The Red Ranger spat. With one last swing and another gush of sparks the creature was knocked back a considerable length.

The three Rangers regrouped as Bird brain collected himself. The villain looked around, all of the Tyrannodrones were defeated. "Next time Rangers!" Bird brain screamed and teleported away.

The three teens demorphed and suddenly found themselves overcome with fatigue. Conner fought through his tired bones and went back to the girl he had accidentally killed. He fought back to tears the burned inside his eyes. Her body seemed so frail, he couldn't believe he harmed her so severely.

Mr. Park put his hand on Conner's shoulder. "You did everything you could. I'll call the police, they'll assume she got mixed up in the firefight, they won't go around pointing fingers."

"Thanks," Conner said.

Ethan and Kira rushed off before Mr. Park called the station. Neither of them wanted to get wrapped up in police business. In the end, only Conner stayed. He held the girl's broken body in his arms. In the silence of the abandoned street, he listened to the sound of his own sobs. He held her as long as he could as if it would somehow balance the action's he made as if it would help the darkness he felt in his chest.

The only thing that stopped him from holding her was the approaching sirens.

* * *

Kira carefully walked back into her home, she kept her head low, as if afraid something would pop up and attack her. Randy sat on the recliner in the middle of the living room. He didn't speak when she approached him, and he didn't speak for the rest of the night.

* * *

Bird brain, his real name was Ca'har, entered Mesogog island fortress. The place was originally a research lab used by the MercerCo. before, "the incident". Ca'har had seen "the incident", or at least a part of him had, a part of him named Paul. Ca'har remember the hellfire, and the ground shaking fury, but the rest was a blurry mess. None of that particularly mattered anymore, he had better things to occupy his mind.

Zeltrax was waiting for Ca'har, he stood with his arms crossed. His expressionless face peered at Ca'har with some detectable level of amusement.

"You couldn't handle three teenagers by yourself?" Zeltrax asked.

"They aren't _just_ teenagers." Ca'har tried to explain. "They're… They're…" Ca'har tried to put together the right words, they floated around his head like Alphabet Soup, "Power Rangers."

 _POWER RANGERS?_ The booming voice of their master run through their heads, it was like a bomb exploding in their ears. Their master suddenly gifted them with memories of a distant age. The Power Rangers weren't a new concept, they'd been around Earth for about eleven years now, and even longer than that around the galaxy.

 _BRING ME ONE!_ The master commanded, _BRING ME A POWER RANGER!_


	6. Transform: Faiz

David Cooper had his best lab coat on as he strolled through the empty hallway. He smiled at a group of scientists as they strolled past. They gazed at him rather unemotionally and went on their own Silver Guardians wouldn't approve of this sort of behavior, but this was the only thing he could get the information he needed.

"You new here?" A voice asked from behind David.

David whipped around and caught the cold pale eyes of a security officer. He was dressed in a navy blue uniform with a tin colored badge. David eyed the gun strapped to his hip, it looked a little more advanced than something a security officer should possess.

"Uh, yeah," David spat, "Just started last week."

"I haven't seen you around here." The man narrowed his eyes at David.

'I've been working on a new project, it's pretty top secret, they've had me tied down over there."

The man nodded, "Oh, so you're working on Freeform?"

"Yes." David jumped on the man's conclusion.

"Well, you should probably get back there." The man said with a grin, "Want an escort?" This was followed by a wink.

"I think I can find my way," David said.

"No, no." The man insisted, "Anyone working on Freeform deserves special treatment."

David felt that he had no choice, so he ended up following the man down the hall. They walked for a few moments in a stilted silence.

"They're doing some impressive stuff at Freeform." The man said.

"Yeah." David agreed.

The two of them entered a narrow hallway with little lighting. It was then that David realized he was being lead towards a dead end.

"We don't like nosy intruders." The man spat, his skin was beginning to melt, "And I don't like liars!" The man suddenly shifted into a white colored beetle-like monster.

The creature lunged at David, but he quickly slid to the side. Panic began to swell through his body, but before it could completely blossom David realized something. He had remembered his device. David lifted up his shirt to reveal a bulking metal belt, it was eerily similar to what Dr.X's Armored Rider used.

David reached into his pocket and drew a device similar to a clunky flip phone, he dodged a swing from the creature and pressed 5-5-5 on the phone before slipping it into the belt. His body began to glow as his armor formed around him.

The armor was black with a silver chest plate and thick red lines that ran across the front of it, the helmet was black with a big yellow visor that took up a majority of the helmet, a line of silver cut through the visor, splitting the yellow in half and making it resemble two bug-like eyes. The armor was similar to something Dr.X would have cooked up, this is because the Silver Guardians stole the blueprints for his Armored Riders and adapted them into their newest project. They couldn't rely on Power Rangers anymore, so they needed to find a new imagine. The Armored Riders were the best image they could afford.

"Armored Rider Faiz!" The hero exclaimed. Faiz dodged another assault from the monster before kicking it in the gut. This may be his first time with the Faiz armor, but he was more than familiar with the process. Last year he spent some time as Ninjetti Black, it was this experience that allowed him to be trusted with the Faiz armor in the first place.

Faiz pulled out the cell phone and pressed 1-0-5.

Burst mode.

He tilted the handle and the top of the phone became a muzzle. Faiz fired into the monster, resulting in sparks that flew from the creature's body and sent it flying backward. Faiz rushed through the empty hallways. A few more beetles jumped from the darkness, but Faiz distracted them with his blaster.

When Faiz busted out of the building his motorcycle was already running. He jumped in the air and landed on the seat, without any hesitation he rode off away from the building.

"Things didn't go well?" The A.I built into his motorcycle asked.

"Not particularly." He replied. "I have the information I need," Faiz felt a shiver, "I know for a fact that MercerCo. is doing something shady."

It didn't seem like anyone was trying to follow him, which was a blessing. It was clear to him that MercerCo. was his enemy, and he needed to act accordingly.

"Good news." The motorcycle said, "The Silver Guardians have decided to use Reefside as a testing location for their Riotroopers."

"That's good." Faiz powered down his armor and grinned, "That means I might be able to relax a bit."

"I wouldn't go that far." The bike said, "The Silver Guardians want you to keep snooping, and to report if you find anything."

"I'll keep that in mind,"David said, he sighed, he knew his job wouldn't get any easier, but it was worth dreaming. The next generation Armored Rider drove off into the sunset, dreading the next confrontation with evil.


	7. Meeting Mesogog

The three teens were hanging out at Haley's Cybercafe. Randy was working late, so Kira felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. She looked over at the musical instruments, nobody was there yet, so she spent her available time watching Conner and Ethan play some racing game. It was good to see the two of them bonding, it would help the team stay strong.

After awhile of watching the two boys have fun Kira noticed Faith walking into the cafe. She seemed shaky, she was dressed in a long sleeve shirt and jeans that should have been skin tight, but instead had a slight sag in them.

Kira approached Faith, the frail looking girl smiled at Kira. "It's good to see you around here, haven't seen you in awhile."

Kira shrugged, "I was busy." Kira took another look at Faith, her eyes were red and puffy, more than that they appeared to be bulging out of their sockets, "Are you okay?" Kira asked the sickly girl.

"Yeah…" She said softly, "I just have a lot going on, it's all been pretty stressful."

"I can agree with that," Kira said with a nod, but the mystery of the girl's demeanor still puzzled Kira.

Faith lifted the spare guitar and held it out to Kira, "Since we have some time do you wanna show me what you can do?"

Kira blushed a little but nodded her head. She lifted the guitar in the air, feeling the weight of it as she cradled it into a comfortable spot. Once everything was situated she began to play some chords. The notes flowed from her hands, ancient memories resurfaced as forgotten melodies found their way back to her fingertips.

As Kira lost herself in the music people found their way over to her. They crowded around the young musician, their eyes gleaming with wonder and excitement.

Once the trance ended Kira found herself the center of attention. The heat was overbearing and she quickly rushed to get out of the building. She snuck through the back door and took a sigh of relief at the realization nobody followed her.

"Alone?" A metallic voice said gleefully. Kira whipped around to see the glowing eyes of Zeltrax. He drew a gun and fired into Kira's chest. Her body was filled with an overwhelming electricity before she was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

It took Conner and Ethan approximately forty minutes to realize Kira was gone. They had been so absorbed in their game that they didn't even notice her performance.

"Maybe she went home," Conner suggested as the two of them stood in the parking lot.

"I doubt it," Ethan said.

"Well, why not?" Conner asked he frowned at the annoyed look Ethan was giving him.

"Her car's right there." He said pointing at her vehicle.

"Oh…" Conner muttered, "We should go find Mr. Park."

Mr. Park was sitting in Haley's library when Conner and Ethan found him. He was examining some data on a computer screen. It was clear that he was having trouble understanding what was in front of him, but he was still trying. A frown extended over his face as Conner and Ethan explained their situation.

"What do you think we should do Mr. Park?" Conner asked.

Mr. Park sighed, "I'll have Cameron scan for her signal. Hang out upstairs while we work."

"We can help." Ethan protested.

"Not right now." Mr. Park snapped, "We need it to be completely silent down here."

He shooed the two Rangers away as Cameron came in. Mr. Park explained the situation and Cameron went to work. The computer genius pecked at his keys as fast as he could, his eyes never wavered from the screen.

"You know what?" Cameron asked, his face still glued to the screen. "This might not be a bad thing, it might help us find the enemy's base of operations."

Mr. Park felt his stomach tense, he didn't like that thought process, but he had to admit that Cameron was right. "We can discuss the philosophy of luck after we get my student back."

"Fair enough," Cameron said and continued his work.

* * *

Kira awoke to a bright light stabbing into her eyes. Everything else around the light was dim and unrecognizable, giving the experience a rather alien feeling, much to that comparison's credit there was also a horrifying scraping noise that echoed across the room.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." A sinister voice hissed. Kira couldn't make out the figure's features, but she could vaguely see its shape. It didn't even look remotely human.

Her eyes adjusted and she screamed, the creature examining her was one of the most horrifying things she'd ever seen. His body was humanoid, and he was clad in a ragged trenchcoat, but he had a ginormous reptilian head with slimy gray scales. He touched her with his "hand", which was composed of three reptilian talons.

"You don't exactly look like a Power Ranger…" The creature mused.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kira shot back.

The creature extended his neck towards the Ranger, causing her to sink as deep as she could into the metal table. "You are not the first Power Ranger to cross my path." The monster said in a hissing voice. "They have existed for thousands of years, bending the universe to their own frail image of normality." The creature directed his attention over to a table next to Kira, her eyes followed and caught sight of her Dino Gem on the table. "It appears that the Stigma Gem has already bonded to your spirit, the only way we can remove the connection would be to remove your spirit from this reality." The creature clicked a button on a terminal next to the table, a strange looking laser was lowered down to Kira, she didn't need an explanation to know this wasn't good.

"Since your going to kill me anyway," Kira began, "Can you atleast give me your name?"

The reptilian creature grinned, "They call me Mesogog…" The machine roared to life, and Kira held her breath.

* * *

"I've got it!" Cameron exclaimed.

Mr. Park jerked his head up, the two of them had spent three hours working to kind Kira. He rushed over to Cameron's computer monitor, it displayed a map of Florida and was dotted with strange green energy signals.

"I don't know exactly what these things are," Cameron admitted, "But they're giving off the weirdest signals I've ever seen. Strangest of all, though," Cameron began and clicked a few more buttons of his keyboard and thin green lines connected the dots together into a random pattern. "They seem to be connected somehow."

"Maybe they're portals," Hayley said, who seemed to have materialized out of nowhere and was now standing behind Cameron. The redhead quickly took over Cameron's place and attacked the keyboard with her incredibly fast hands. "I would bet my top dollar that this is how the enemy keeps showing up at random places. "

"Do you think we could hack these portals and use them to enter whoever is using them's base?" Cameron suggested

Haley was silent for a few moments as her extremely scientific brain tried to analyze the question, "I suppose that could be possible." She flashed a grin at Cameron, "I can see why Billy picked you."

Cameron's face flushed as he zoomed in on his computer screen, "This energy reading is only a few miles away, we can send Conner and Ethan down there and check my theory out."

"Good idea," Hayley said and contacted the two Rangers through their communicators.

* * *

Conner and Ethan stood at the end of a bluff on the outskirts of town. Conner looked down the bluff and gazed at the rocky shore underneath. "So why did Hayley tell us to come here?"

"Beats me," Ethan said with a shrug.

Cameron's voice chimed through the Ranger's communicators. "Okay guys, I know this is going to sound crazy." Cameron began with his normally bored sounding voice, "but I'm going to need you to jump."

"Jump?" Ethan asked with wide eyes, "Are you crazy?"

"Welp." Conner said with a shrug, "What do I have left to lose?" Without a proper warning, the Red Ranger quickly leaped from the bluff and plumbed below.

Ethan was shocked, watching as the young boy fell to his death, but right before he could hit the ground something strange happened. He vanished. One moment he was there, the next he was gone.

Ethan marveled at this a few moments before taking a deep breath, it was now or never. Using the last of his strength Ethan leaped after Conner. Ethan was quickly falling to the ground, his heart raced as he watched the sharp rocks get closer and closer. For a moment Ethan was convinced there had been some kind of mistake, and whatever force had saved Conner had somehow vanished.

Ethan was then suddenly thrown sideways; he hit his side as he crashed into a solid wall. It took him a few moments to regain himself, but when he did he was utterly amazed. He was somehow standing in the middle of a hallway.

"Pretty cool right?" Conner asked with a grin. "I don't know what that was, but I'm gonna call it an invisaportal."

"I like that name." Cameron said to the Rangers, "I'm going to borrow that."

The two teen carefully moved through the hallway. Neither of them really knew where they were going. It was only when they heard Kira scream for help that they realized they needed to rush south.

They kicked down the door and found Kira strapped to a metal table with a laser device moving its beam ever closer to her frame.

Conner rushed over to the control panel and began to examine the buttons. "Ethan!" He called, "Come help me figure this out."

"What do you want me to do?" Ethan asked as he stared dumbly over his controls, "I'm a gamer, not a rocket scientist!"

In a flash of genius Conner did the only thing he knew best, he rushed over to spare machine part and kicked it at the laser. The lump of metal impacted the laser and sent sparks erupting from it. The thing smoked as it hit the ground, Conner grinned smugly.

"I never thought I'd see someone's life saved by soccer." Ethan said with disbelief, "I'm impressed."

"Guys." Kira said in an annoyed tone, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Conner and Ethan snapped back into reality and rushed to free Kira. The two of them pulled on the cuffs, but they were too tough.

Before they could make any more progress Kira's eyes grew wide with fear. "Behind you…" She said in a shaky voice. The two slowly turned around, only to make eye contact with a terrifying dinosaur human hybrid.

"Hello Rangers," The monster said in a chilling voice, "It's nice to see you all together."

"I don't know who you are." Conner said in a stern voice, 'But if you don't free Kira I'll make you pay."

The creature formed a horrifying grin, "I'd like to see you try."

The two teens armed their Morphers, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Dino Red and Dino Blue armed their personal weapons and charged at the reptilian villain, but before they could make a strike Bird brain appeared and fired his shotgun at the two heroes, sending them flying back with sparks leaking from their armor.

"Nobody lays a hand on Master Mesogog." The creature spat.

The two Rangers regained themselves and stood in a protective stance. Dino Blue used his shield to reflect fire from Bird brain while Dino Red drew his blue Dino Blaster and fired behind them. The blasts were spot on, they hit Kira's cuffs and blasted them off.

Kira smiled as she grabbed her Dino Gem off the table. She turned to her friends and said, "Thanks for the help." Her Dino Gem transformed into her Morpher and she held it forward. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Together the three Rangers charged at Bird brain. Dino Red slashed his Tyranno Staff across the monster's side as Dino Yellow sliced with her Ptera Grips.

"Guys." Dino Blue said, "I think I have an idea."

He collected the three Rangers and grabbed all of their weapons. His two partners watched in awe as he placed the Tyranno Staff under the Tricera Shield and placed the Ptera Grips on the sides of the weapon. The three Rangers felt their energy pulse through the new weapon.

"Wow, Ethan!" Conner exclaimed, "Where'd you learn this?"

The Blue Ranger shrugged, "I've seen other Rangers do it, so I figured we could too," Dino Red found the trigger at the end of the cannon and pulled it. The entire weapon vibrated with power as it fired a wave energy that reduced Bird brain to dust.

The three Rangers cheered, but their celebration was cut short when Mesogog reappeared. "Don't allow this victory to make you believe you have won the war," Mesogog said darkly.

The Rangers were pumping with adrenaline, Dino Red was even considering assaulting Mesogog while he was in the open, but any thought of retaliation was cut off by the ground shaking earthquake.

"You might want to take care of that," Mesogog said with a vile grin.

"Guys!" Cameron said from within the Ranger's helmets, "You need to take that invisportal back home now!"

The three Rangers didn't think twice, they rushed away from Mesogog and down the narrow hallway. Tyrannodrones blocked the path, but the Dino Red quickly knocked them down with his staff.

Once outside of the base they saw what had caused the panic in Cameron's voice. A giant version of Bird brain was causing a path of destruction.

"How are we gonna fight something like that?" Dino Red asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I've planned for this moment," Cameron said from the armor's communicator. Before the Rangers knew what was happening the ground around them began to shake. They looked around in a panic until they met the three giant mechanical dinosaurs.

"Are those what I think they are?" Dino Blue asked.

"Assuming you thought they were Bio Zords," Cameron said. "You can pilot them to defeat Bird brain."

The three Rangers were teleported into the cockpit of their Zords. Their armored suits seemed to take control and convert their thoughts into proper movements for the Zords.

The Tyrannozord dug its jaw into Bird brain, causing sparks to fly. The Tricerazord jumped up behind it, hitting its back with its horns. Finally, the Pterazord swooped in from and assaulted the monsters head. Bird brain had enough and the monster fell to the ground and combusted.

Mr. Park was waiting for the Rangers as they returned to the command center. He smiled at the three teens. "I'm really glad you all came home safe. You did really good job on your first Zord trip."

"Thanks ," Conner said.

"The guy that took Kira was more than a little freaky," Ethan said.

"Don't remind me," Kira said with a shiver.

"Well, we can talk about all this later." Hayley said in a rather motherly voice, "But for now you all need to go home and rest. The bad guys won't give you a break so you better get sleep whenever you can."

The three Rangers didn't complain, they just silently flooded out of the room.

When it was only Hayley, and Cameron the three of them let out a collective sigh. "I didn't realize how hard it was to watch from the sidelines." Mr. Park said.

"You're telling me!" Cameron exclaimed, "I was out there fighting a few months ago, and I thought that was the stressful part. That was a cakewalk compared to this."

"I'm sure you guys will get used to it." Hayley said, "Anyway, I wasn't just talking to them when I said sleep was important, you guys should head home and catch some Z's."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mr. Park said, "Besides, I have school in the morning."

The two slipped out of the room, leaving Hayley to her own thoughts. She sat herself down at her computer and inputted a couple of keys. After a few moments, a face appeared on her screen. It was a male face, and deep purple circles were under his eyes. "How are things going with Adam and the kids?"

"Stressful," Hayley replied. "How about you Rocky?"

Rocky DeSantos sighed, "Good, but I miss the whole team. It feels weird only having Luke and Vega."

"Well, you can't have Cameron, the boy's too bright to let go," Hayley said with a smile.

"I'm glad you found a good use for him," Rocky replied, his face suddenly grew more serious, "I've been monitoring some strange activity around the area, I think some of those white monsters I specified earlier might be making a comeback."

"I'm sure the three of you are more than enough to take care of them," Hayley said.

"That's not what I'm afraid of." Rocky said, "I'm afraid that they're just the start of something."

Hayley hadn't thought about that, but now that it was brought up she couldn't help but agree, "Report when you have more information."

"Alright." Rocky said, "I'll talk to you then." Rocky said, "May the Power protect you."

"You too," Hayley said and signed off


	8. Meeting Andrew

David Cooper was enjoying a nice evening drink, which roughly translated to being piss drunk on the ground, trying to cry while he tried to fix his grief with cheap booze. His mind kept drifting back to the young Ranger he had gotten killed during his time as Ninjetti Black. The memory brought back a wave of horrible emotions.

"I'm nothing but a fuck-up!" David screamed and threw his bottle at the wall. It hit and impacted into a million tiny pieces. He figured he'd picked them up in the morning and instead opted to sitting on the couch.

She was just a young girl… and she loved him, that was what stung the most. He had abused her feelings and given her the Morpher. He did it with only selfish feelings in mind. He had done it for revenge against his half-brother Reese, he wanted to get back at his brother for his spoiled life.

Reese had turned out to be a good kid, and David had turned out to be the soulless monster.

David considered calling his dad, the man that been absent his whole life had given David his number right before David left for Florida, but the more he thought about it the less he wanted his dad to hear him like this.

Instead, David drifted into a sleep filled with dreams of what would await him in hell…

* * *

David awoke with a killer hangover. He picked himself out and dragged his own half dead corpse to the bathroom to get some painkillers. When he went to the kitchen he was met with a strange sight, a young teen was sweeping his floor.

The young boy smiled at David, "Tough night, huh?"

David should have felt worried by the intruder, but he was too damn tired. "Who are you? How'd you get in?" David asked.

"My name's Andrew," The boy said, "And I used my house key."

"Okay…" David said, "Why do you have a copy of my house key?"

"Because I live here," The boy replied, he swept up the glass and threw it in the trash.

"I don't remember offering you that." David shot back.

"You didn't, your boss did," Andrew reached into his pocket and withdrew a Silver Guardian badge. "I'm a Riotrooper, I was brought here to keep an eye on you, sorta like I'm your partner."

"Great…" David mumbled, "What is this an arranged marriage?"

"Practically," Andrew said with a grin.

David suddenly saw something on Andrew's face. There was an ageless charm in his sparkling eyes. The sight caused David to break into a sob.

Andrew looked like Alice in the poor lighting.

"Do you ever wonder what everything means?" David asked the fragile space around Andrew's head.

Andrew clearly had no idea what to do, all he did was grant David a distant gaze.


End file.
